DID
by SL Baby99
Summary: ' Luhan di jodohkan oleh keluarganya dengan anak sulung keluarga Wu. Tapi karena suatu hal, Luhan akhirnya menikah dengan anak bungsu keluarga Wu yaitu... Wu Shixun. ' BL, Yaoi, Lemon, HUNHAN, T, [UPDATE CHAPTER 4]
1. Chapter 1

**Did ?**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _ **T+**_

 _HunHan_

' _**Luhan di jodohkan oleh keluarganya dengan anak sulung keluarga Wu. Tapi karena suatu hal, Luhan akhirnya menikah dengan anak bungsu keluarga Wu yaitu... Wu Shixun. '**_

 _OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD, Alur gaje, Lime, Lemon, Cerita pasaran, Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^ᴥ^

Sebuah supercar - _Lamborghini Veneno Roadster-_ Terparkir di halaman sebuah rumah megah atau kita bisa menyebutnya dengan Mansion(?) milik keluarga Xi.

Tak berapa lama Seorang lelaki Tampan dengan baju casual namun masih terkesan rapi dan tentunya elegant(?) melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju pintu utama rumah besar itu.

 **Ting Tong**

Lelaki itu menekan bell rumah itu. Tak lama setelahnya seorang maid membukakan pintu untuknya dan mempersilahkan memasuki rumah itu.

Sedangkan lelaki lainnya. Ah bukan maksudnya adalah ibu rumah tangga keluarga ini Xi heechul, yang kerap di panggil heechul itu sedang asik menikmati reality show yang ada di layar besar LEDnya.

" Nyonya, Ada tuan muda Oh sehun " Ujar sang maid yang sebelumnya membukakan pintu.

" Sudah kau suruh masuk ? " Tanya heechul.

" Ya nyonya, Sekarang Tuan muda Oh ada di ruang tamu " Jelas sang maid.

Setelahnya heechul segera melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu guna menemui Calon menantunya.

Dan senyum heechul mengembang setelah nya.

" Sehunie, Kau sudah datang? " Tanyanya girang.

" Iya eomma " Jawab sehun singkat.

Heechul mencium kedua pipi sehun. Lalu mempersilahkan pemuda tampan itu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

" Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi bagian dari kami dn menjadi pendamping hidup anak laki-laki cantik eomma. Dan eomma tahu bahwa kalian belum pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya. " Cercah Heechul.

Sedangkan sehun hanya mendengarkannya dengan cermat.

" Luhan itu orang yang keras kepala, Cenggeng, Dan juga manja. Jadi kau harus pandai-pandai menjaga perasaannya. Oh dan satu lagi dia itu sangat sensitif hal sekecil dan sesepele apapun jika itu melukai perasaannya ia akan menangis dan mengomel sapanjang malam. Kau harus bisa bertahan dengannya okey? " lanjut Heechul.

Sedangkan sehun hanya tersenyum kecil mendapatkan beberapa fakta sifat luhan yang benar-benar tipikal uke sekali.

Heechul menyerengit. Oh kenapa luhan belum juga turun dari kamarnya. Oh dasar putri malas.

" Sepertinya rusa malas itu belum bangun dari rimbanya. Eomma harus segera membangunkannya dulu. Tunggulah disini sebentar. "

Heechul pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnnya untuk menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dan memasuki kamar anak laki-laki cantiknya.

Dan benar saja. Anak laki-laki cantiknya itu masih bergemul dengan buntalan selimut tebalnya di atas kasur empuknya.

" RUSA NAKAL CEPAT BANGUN KAU. CALON SUAMIMU SUDAH MENUNGGU DIBAWAH. "

Dan teriakan itu sampai terdengar ke telinga sehun yang memang ada di ruang tamu lantai satu. Sedangkan luhan yang memang objek yang di teriaki oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri itu terkaget bukan kepayang.

Luhan langsung berjengit untuk duduk karena teriakan membahana ibunya.

" Astaga eomma. Tidak bisakah tidak berteriak seperti itu. Ini bukan hutan tidak usah berteriak. Dan lagi siapa yang eomma sebut calon suami, Tidakkah eomma lupa aku yang akan jadi suami "

Luhan berbicara dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan dengan kedua mata rusa yang masih tertutup rapat.

Heechul hanya memutar kedua bolamatanya. Lelaki cantik yang sudah cukup berusia itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati si anak yang masih ada disatas kasur miliknya.

" Bangun dan cepat mandi atau eomma akan menculik boneka bambi jelekmu? "

Heechul membisikan ancamannya di telinga luhan dengan nada setenang mungkin benar-benar seperti seorang cinderella jahat.

Sedangkan luhan yang secara terang-terangan diancam begitu oleh ibunya langsung membuka matanya dan mendekap erat boneka bambi yang ada di sampingnya.

" Jangan sakiti bambiku " Ucapnya sambil menjauhkan bambinya dari eommanya.

" Kalau begitu, TURUN DAN SEGERALAH MANDI RUSA MALAS "

Dan teriakan itu kembali terdengar di iringi suara pintu yang tertutup keras yang di lakukan oleh luhan si laki-laki cantik setelah sebelumnya melakukan _aksi ayo lari dari cinderella berhati ibu tiri ini._

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n :**

 **ha ha ha ha ha belum juga selesai semua fanficnya. Eh malah bikin baru lagi. But guys aku bakalan publish nih fanfic karena pada dasarnya ini itu orific yang aku buat pas masih suka cerpen tp malah jadi kaya novel. Dan ini di remake jadi HunHan, So yang berkenan ayo dong tingkalkan jejak dan opinimu walau hanya satu kata tp itu berarti banget.**

 **Dan buat ff one more night itu emang sengaja mau di buat oneshoot ceritanya. Tapi jadi agak ngambang gitu jadinya :( dan mau berniat lanjutin atau buat ff squelnya(?) Tapi guys ujungnya itu hampir sama sama nih FF so masih pikir-pikir dulu buat ngelanjutin ff One more night.**

 **Tapi kalo di lanjut itu bakalan angst kayanya. Tapi nanti happy ending. Btw endingnya udah kepikiran :D**

 **So berkenan sama nih ff ?**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter selanjutnya :

" akh... "

Luhan menghentikan langkah kakinya saat dirasa sebuah benda tajam menusuk masuk ke kulit telapak kakinya dan segera berjongkok untuk melihat apa yang bersarang disana.

Sehun yang memang berjalan berdampingan dengan luhan otomatis menghentikan langkahnya juga saat dirasa lelaki cantik calon istrinya itu berjongkok dan,

" hiks... hiks... " Sebuah isakan terdengar.

Sehun menurunkan badannya berjongkok mengikuti luhan.

" Apa yang terjadi? " Tannya.

Wajah luhan terlihat pucat dan keringat dingin memenuhi pelipis laki-laki cantik itu. Oh itu membuat sehun khawatir. Tangan kecil itu terlihat sedang memegangi kaki kirinya sendiri.

Sehun membawa luhan untuk berdiri dan duduk di bebuah batang pohon yang tumbang.

" Coba ku lihat? "

Lalu lelaki tampan berwajah datar itu mencoba menarik tangan mungil luhan yang menghalangi lukanya.

Ternyata disana ada beberapa duri dari hewan laut yang mempunyai duri tajam dan beracun. Ya, itu duri dari bulu babi.

Sehun dengan telaten membersihkan duri itu dari telapak kaki kecil luha. Sedangkan sang lelaki mungil hanya meringis ketika duri itu di bersihkan oleh sehun.

" Menghilangkan durinya saja tidak bisa membuat keadaan menjadi membaik karena racun dari duri itu sudah menempel masuk ke kakimu. "

Luhan tampak panik mendengar penjelasan sehun. Ia lalu mendongkak melihat wajah sehun yang sekarang memang sudah berdiri dari keadan berjongkoknya tadi saat mebersihkan bulu babi dari telapak kaki luhan.

" Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sehun? Ayo katakan padaku " Ucap luhan kalap dengan mata yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

" Hey. Tenanglah kau tidak akan mati hanya karena ini. Palingan kau hanya kan demam untuk seminggu kedepan jika kau tidak mengobatinya sekarang juga. " Ujar sehun santai tak mengindahkan ekspresi luhan yang seperti orang ingin meninggal.

" Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sehun. Ayo cepat katakan padaku " Ucap luhan lagi. Oh pemuda cantik itu terlihat akan menangis sekarang.

" Aku akan mengobatimu. Tapi kau janji tidak akan menolak " Pinta sehun.

Luhan yang memang ingin racun itu keluar dari tubuhnya langsung mengangguk cepat penuh antusias.

Perlahan sehun meraih gepser(?) celananya dan membuka retsletingnya. Dan itu membuat mata berair luhan melebar.

" Sehun apa yang kau lakukan " Ujar luhan penuh waspada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan... _To be countinue_


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah menyelesaikan mandi paginya luhan bergegas turun ke ruang tamu. Luhan mendengkus tak kentara melihat sehun yang sudah duduk tenang di sana.

Ya, setelah acara perjodohan dirinya dengan sehun beberapa hari yang lalu atau lebih tepatnya dua hari yang lalu. Ibunya Heechul juga Ibu sehun yaitu Jaejeong mulai mencekoki dirinya dan sehun dengan segala macam rencana konyol mereka.

Seperti kencan, untuk hari ini. Dan Ya, itu rencana dari ibunya juga calon mertuanya.

Luhan menghempaskan badan ringannya di sofa yang heechul duduki. Membuat sang ibu menengur tingkah tak sopannya di depan sang calon suami.

" Jaga sikapmu Anak bodoh! " Serunya memperingatkan.

Namun luhan terlihat acuh dengan itu.

" Ne Eomma. " Jawab Luhan malas sambil menengakan duduknya.

Heechul tidak mau Luhan gagal menikah hanya karena sehun yang kabur karena sikap tak sopan luhan. Namun Nyatanya sehun tak menghiraukan itu, Lelaki tampan itu masih menatap mereka datar dan tampa ekspresi sama sekali.

" Baiklah, Sesuai rencana. Ini adalah Kencan pertama kalian. Pastikan semuanya berjalan lancar dan baik Eomma tidak mau mendapat kabar buruk setelahnya. " Heechul membuka suaranya menjelaskan rencana briliannya dengan jeajeong itu kepada sang calon pasangan suami-is Eh Suami-Suami maksudnya.

Secantik apapun luhan, Bukankah dia tetap laki-laki yang mempunyai penis? Meskipun penisnya kecil. Oleh sebab itu luhan lebih pantas di masuki dari pada memasuki selain alasan karena wajah cantiknya.

Lelaki cantik berusia itu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping mendapati anaknya yang tersenyum menyebalkan di matanya.

" Dan kau anak nakal. Jaga sikapmu, Jangan permalukan calon suamimu di depan masyarakat karena tingkah bodohmu mengerti? " Cercah Heechul.

Ya, Heechul tahu sangat tahu malah bahwa luhan itu istimewa saking istimewanya. Anak laki-laki cantiknya itu suka berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dan tersenyum tanpa alasan. Dan bila ditanya mengapa sebabnya anak cantiknya itu akan menjawab,

" _Tidak ada apa-apa. "_ Atau jika Anak itu tertangkap basah oleh heechul. Luhan hanya akan tersenyum bak orang yang baru saja terserang ganguan sakit jiwa. Penyakit yang benar-benar kronis mengingat hal itu adalah turunan darinya.

Katakan Heechul gila. Karena Ya, Dia memang gila.

Dan setelahnya mereka bertiga menuju beranda rumah megah itu.

" Selamat jalan. Jangan Pulang malam-malam dan tolong jaga anak eomma sehunie pastikan dia tidak hilang atau tersesat. " Teriak heechul memberi ucapan selamat jalan untuk kencan putranya.

Luhan yang hendak membuka pintu terhenti mendengar kalimat di dalam teriakan heechul.

" EOMMA AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL. " Teriaknya setelah membalikan badanya menghadap sang eomma yang sekarang terkekeh geli.

Ingat. Luhan adalah anak heechul gennya 99% menurun dari laki-laki yang dulunya mungkin sampai sekarang di juluki cinderella man oleh teman-temannya itu mempunyai watak nano-nano. Keras, Lembut, Galak, dalam waktu yang bisa terbilang singkat.

Sehun dan luhan pun segera pergi meninggalkan kediaman luhan.

.

.

.

.

Saat sehun kerumah luhan itu tidak sepenuhnya pagi. Karena saat Lelaki tampan itu mendaratkan kakinya di mansion luhan itu tepat 11: 00 siang ditambah lagi sang tuan putri yang belum mandi bahkan bangun harus menyita waktunya hingga Mereka pergi berkencan tepat pada 1: 00 siang.

" Apa eomma mengatakan sesuatu sebelum aku keluar? " Tanya Luhan sambil menatap sehun yang sedang menyetir supercarnya.

" Tidak. " Singkat, Jelas dan padat.

Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Lelaki yang akan menjadi calon suaminya ini benar-benar tidak asik. Ia tak memiliki ekspresi sama sekali selain pandangan datar namun dingin dan menusuknya.

Astaga Luhan bisa mati kaku kalau begini. Luhan menghela nafasnya dramatis, Ia harus menerima ini semua kalau tidak ibunya akan segera menenggelamkannya di rawa yang banyak buayanya. Tidak jangan sampai itu terjadi kawan-kawan.

Setelahnya tak adalagi percakapan yang terjadi.

Mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Di hamparan laut luas, Pasir putih, Angin sepoi-sepoi dan juga banyaknya pohon kelapa yang bertebaran. Ya, kalian benar ini Pantai.

" Apa ini tempat pertama untuk kita? " Tanya Luhan.

Lelaki cantik itu terlihat berbinar melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya saat ini. Mengingat ia begitu menyukai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan air.

" Em. " Gunam sehun.

Sebenarnya lelaki tampan itu juga menyukai pantai hanya saja ia tidak mau seperti luhan yang sekarang berlarian memasuki air itu. Dan- Oh lihatlah lelaki cantik yang ia bawa itu tengah bermain ciprat-cipratan dengan air. _Dasar Childish_.

Bila sehun melakukan itu. Kemana sikap coolnya akan di taruh?

Sehun berjalan mendekati luhan naun tidak sampai memasuki air. Lelaki berkulit putih susu itu tersenyum melihat kelakuan luhan yang kekanakan itu. Dia terlihat begitu polos dan bersih.

" Apa kau hanya akan bermain air saja sampai kita pulang hah? " Tanya sehun setengah berteriak.

Luhan yang sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain air itu menoleh. Dilihatnya sehun yang berdiri agak jauh darinya dengan kedua tangan yang di masukan ke dalam saku celananya bertanya padanya.

Dengan cengiran childishnya luhan berlarian menghampiri sehun.

" Sehun. Sehun, Aku lapar. Ayo kita makan. " Serunya.

" kalau begitu ikut aku. "

Sehun dan luhan mencari tempat makan untuk mereka makan siang di sekitar pantai.

Tak beberapa lama mereka menemukan rumah makan yang menghadap ke pantai. Lantas Luhan dan sehun pun memasuki restoran itu segera.

Kalian tahu jika pelayan rumah makan atau toko atau apa saja yang berdekatan dengan pantai itu selalu menjadikan kata _SEXY_ untuk icon mereka. Dan Ya, Begitupun di restoran ini.

Mereka akan memakai hotpants dan kaos yang kecil sehingga memerlihatkan pinggul dan belahan dada atau bahkan setengah dada mereka kepada pengunjung ketika mereka membungkuk memberikan makanan.

Dan sama halnya dengan pelayan yang sekarang tengah menanyai keduanya apa yang akan mereka pesan.

" Aku mau Tumis otak ikan sambal oli, Minumnya Alkohol campur air seni, dan Ah jangan lupa ikan goreng balut semen. "

Wajah luhan yang semula ceria berubah datar melebihi sehun ketika mendapati pakaian pelayan di tempat itu seperti anak cabe-cabean.

" Oh maaf Nona, Disini tidak ada makanan yang kau sebutkan itu. "

Pelayan itu menjawab dengan sopan setelah sebelumnya menyerengit bingung mendengar permintaan seseorang yang ia akui cantik itu.

Luhan berdehem menetralkan rasa kesal juga tanggapan pelayan itu mengingat makanan yang ia pesan. Ya, Mana ada makanan seperti itu. Paling-paling kau harus membuatnya sendiri di rumah jika mau. Memangnya siapa yang akan memakannya hah?

" Aku pesan ramyun saja kalau begitu. " Seru luhan kecil.

Sehun tahu kelakuan luhan sedari tadi hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu luhan sedang cemburu karena sebelumnya sang pelayan sengaja menjatuhkan ouloennya saat menanyai makanan yang akan di pesan sehun untuk memberlihatkan buah dada besarnya kepada lelaki tampan itu.

Pelayan itupun pergi setelah mengerling kepada sehun. Sehun terkekeh kecil. Tapi bukan karena pelayang sexy itu tapi karena melihat ekspresi luhan yang membulatkan matanya dan mengeram kesal.

" Kalau kita sudah menikah aku ingin dimasakan makanan yang kau sebutkan tadi. " Ucap sehun dengan wajah serius menjahili luhan.

Luhan mendengus lagi lalu menatap sehun nyalang.

" Ya, Aku akan memasakan itu setiap hari dan kau harus menghabiskannya. "

Setelahnya sehun terkekeh lagi di buatnya. Oh Luhan benar-benar lucu ternyata bila di bandingkan dengan ibunya - Heechul-

Setelah kenyang mengisi perut. Mereka pergi ke pantai lagi. Hari sudah mulai beranjak sore. Dan langit senja di tambah pantai dengan ombak kecilnya menambah kesan romantis di kencan pertama keduanya.

Luhan dan sehun berjalan beriringan di bibir pantai tanpa sepatah katapun dari bibir mereka. Air pantai membasahi kaki mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Did ?**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _ **T+**_

 _HunHan_

' _**Luhan di jodohkan oleh keluarganya dengan anak sulung keluarga Wu. Tapi karena suatu hal, Luhan akhirnya menikah dengan anak bungsu keluarga Wu yaitu... Wu Shixun. '**_

 _OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD, Alur gaje, Lime, Lemon, Cerita pasaran, Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^ᴥ^

Perlahan sehun meraih gepser(?) celananya dan membuka retsletingnya. Dan itu membuat mata berair luhan melebar.

" Sehun apa yang kau lakukan " Ujar luhan penuh waspada.

...

" Tutup matamu. " Seru sehun.

Luhan menegguk ludahnya lalu menunduk. Wajahnya kini memerah entah kenapa. Lalu menutup matanya dan menghalangi dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya.

Dan ya, Kalian benar. Untuk menghilangkan Racun dari duri bulu babi itu bisa juga dengan menyiram sang kulit yang terkena dengan air seni.

Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya yang kebetulan memang sedang ingin buang air kecil. Ha ha ha Luhan kau di kencingi.

Apa ada yang bertannya bagaiman kalau ada yang melihat? Jawabannya adalah karena mereka di sudut pantai yang sepi dan lagi hari sudah mulai petang alhasil orang-orang pulang untuk membersihkan diri mereka.

Luhan perlahan membuka matanya dan mengintip di sela-sela jari mungilnya. Oh sehun sedang mengeluarkan air seninya di luka luhan. Tapi,

Lelaki tampan itu tak membalikan badannya memunggungi luhan. Oleh sebab itu luhan mampu melihat seberapa besar dan panjang milik sehun meski dalam keadaan tidur itu.

' _Astaga kenapa besar sekali eoh? '_ Batin luhan kaget tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya paksa.

" Kalau mau lihat, Ya lihat saja. Tidak usah mengintip begitu. Toh nantinya ini akan menjadi milikmu juga. " Kata sehun setelah selesai mengobati kaki luhan yang terkena bulu babi.

Ya, Pria tampan itu tahu kalau luhan sedang mengintip dan tengah berfikir jorok tentang penis miliknya karena jakun luhan yang terlihat naik turun.

Setelah dirasa sehun sudah membereskan celananya. Luhan membuka matanya dan menyingkirkan tangan mungilnya dari matanya.

" Aku tidak mengintip. Aku hanya melihat... sedikit. " Kata Luhan dengan suara kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

Sehun tertawa dalam hati, Namun wajahnya tetap datar. Ia membalikan badanya dan berjongkok di depan luhan yang masih terduduk.

" Ayo? " Serunya.

" Ayo apa? " Tanya luhan bingung melihat sehun berjongkok di kakinya.

" Kau tidak mungkin berjalan dengan kaki seperti itu. Dan juga hari sudah mulai malam, Apa kau mau tetap disini saja? "

" Ah~ Aku ingin pulang. Tentu saja. " Ucap Luhan cepat dan perlahan bangkit lalu menaiki punggung kokoh sehun.

Dan sehun berjalan pelan menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir dengan luhan yang berada di pungungnya.

Semilir angin menerpa wajah mereka berdua. Sehun memejamkan matanya, sedangkan luhan terlihat mengantur karenanya. Lalu pria cantik di gendongan sehun itu menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu tegap sehun karena ia sudah kehilangan kesadaranya.

Sepertinya Uri Luhanie kelelahan. Dan ngomong-ngomong itu juga effek dari racun yang sedang bertarung dengan air seni yang mengusirnya agar pergi jauh dari kaki kecil luhan.

Semoga cepat sembuh okey.

.

.

.

.

 **BUBAR**

 **a/n :**

 **Cangcimen... cangcimen... Kacang Kuaci sama Permen? Gimana udah panjangkan? So mind to review guys O. O ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Did ?**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _ **T+**_

 _HunHan_

' _**Luhan di jodohkan oleh keluarganya dengan anak sulung keluarga Wu. Tapi karena suatu hal, Luhan akhirnya menikah dengan anak bungsu keluarga Wu yaitu... Wu Shixun. '**_

 _OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD, Alur gaje, Lime, Lemon, Cerita pasaran, Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^ᴥ^

 _Flashback_

Teriakan-teriakan kencang terus saja mengema di rumah megah Keluarga Xi. Dan ya, Teriakan itu di lakukan oleh seorang pria cantik yang bergelar Cinderella man di masa mudanya.

Xi Heechul namanya. Sungguh lelaki cantik itu tidak habis pikir jika mendandani orang akan serepot ini di bandingkan dengan mendandani dirinya sendiri.

Dan lagi. Anak laki-laki kecil berwajah cantik yang sudah di pastikan adalah gen darinya itu tidak mau diam. Sesekali tangan kecilnya mengacak tatanan rambut atau make up yang ia buat. Sungguh anak nakal bukan.

Dan ya, Itu Xi Luhan anak laki-lakinya yang berwajah perempuan.

" Eomma memangnya kita mau kemana? Kenapa harus mendandaniku segala. " Gerutunya dengan wajah lelah.

Ibunya, Heechul. Sudah dari beberapa jam lalu mendandaninya, Namun hingga kini tak selesai juga. Benar-benar seorang amatiran.

" Diamlah, Anak nakal. Ini seharusnya sudah selesai dari tadi, Jika kau tidak merusak dan membuatku mengulangnya lagi dari awal. " Ucap heechul cerewet.

Dan luhan hanya bisa terdiam pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan ibunya pada dirinya. _Sungguh malang nasibku_ pikirnya.

Setelah beberapa jam berjuang untuk mendekor wajah luhan. Akhirnya heechul berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum waktu yang di tentukan.

" Nah~ Selesai. " Ucapnya girang.

Sedangkan luhan hanya membalikan tubuhnya kekiri dan kanan di depan cermin besar kamarnya.

Ia terlihat begitu manis dengan setelan formal abu-abu dan dasi kupu-kupunya. Dan itu membuat senyum heechul mengembang lebar di wajahnya.

" Ini baru anakku. " Gunam heechul dan membuat luhan mengerutu di dalam hatinya.

' _Jadi selama ini aku bukan anaknya hah? '_

Heechul tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut luhan. Ia sangat suka melihat wajah cantik anaknya tertekuk kesal.

" Baiklah, anak nakal. Jangan berbuat hal konyol disana, Aku tidak mau di permalukan oleh tingkahlakumu. " Heechul duduk di samping luhan yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya.

Luhan bingung memangnya mereka mau kemana. Dan untuk acara apa? Ibunya sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun perihal pertemuan atau apapun.

" Kita akan makan malam bersama di rumah keluarga Wu. "

" Keluarga Wu? "

" Ya, Wu yifan teman kecilmu itu. Yang kau klaim sebagai kekasihmu. "

Dan, Oh luhan baru ingat sekarang. Wu Yi fan anak laki-laki tampan yang ia cap sebagai kekasihnya di hadapan semua orang padahal waktu itu ia masih sangat kecil. Dasar bocah.

" Benarkah eomma? Aku mau, Aku mau. Ayo kita berangkat. "

" Ya. Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Eomma akan bersiap tunggulah di bawah okey? "

.

.

.

Luhan memberengut tidak suka karena seseorang di depannya yang terus saja menatapnya dengan intens. Dan luhan tahu itu bukan Wu yifan atau Luhan sering memanggilnya Kris teman kecilnya.

Ya memang wajah orang ini tidak beda jauh dari Kris tapi setidaknya kris bisa tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

" Sehun Berhenti menatap luhan seperti itu. Kau membuatnya takut. " jaejeong berseru.

Tapi tetap saja tak di indahkan oleh sang anak tampan itu. Sedangkan heechul tersenyum aneh melihat anak dari sahabat karibnya itu.

Tak lama setelah itupun makan malam di mulai dan perbincanganpun mencuat,

" Jadi Shixun atau Yifan? " Tanya Heechul.

" Shixun. Karena Yifan masih di kanada. " Jaejeong menjawab sembari memakan makanannya.

Heechul dan siwon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

" Tidak masalahkan jika Yifan di gantikan dengan Shixun? " Yunho bertanya ragu. Taku-taku kalau sahabatnya ini akan menolak keputusannya dan sang istri.

" Shixun ataupun Yifan tidak masalah. Yang penting kita berbesan. " Jawab Siwon sembari terkekeh pelan.

Luhan dan sehun yang mendengarkan pembicaraan orang tua mereka hanya diam tak mengerti. Tidak tahukah kalian jika mereka sedang menjodohkan kalian hemm...?

" Baiklah. Jadi kita sudah sepakat kan. Jaejeong rencana kita akan segera di mulai. " Ucap heechul girang. Sedangkan jeajeong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sahabatnya.

" Dan kalian akan menikah seminggu lagi. " tambah jeajeong yang kegirangan.

Sehun dan luhan terdiam dan menolehkan kepala mereka melihat sang ibu masing-masing.

" Siapa yang akan menikah eomma? " Seru luhan penasaran. Sedangkan sehun memulai makannya lagi yang sempat terhenti.

" Kau dengan Shixun. " Jawab heechul cepat.

" Aku? " Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Ya, kau Xi luhan anakku. "

" Shixun, Siapa Shixun? " Tanya luhan lagi.

" Orang yang sedang duduk di depanmu itu Shixun. "

Jeajeong tersenyum melihat reaksi luhan.

" Kau bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan sehun. Dan Marga Korea kami adalah Oh jadi kau bisa memanggilnya Sehun, Oh sehun. " Jelas jaejeong.

" jadi aku akan menikah dengannya? " Luhan menunjuk sehun dengan telunjuk kecilnya.

Heechul mengeram kesal melihat sikap tak sopan anaknya.

" Luhan. Turunkan jarimu. " Seru heechul.

" Ya. " jawab jaejeong.

Luhan menatap ibunya memberikan pandangan mata memelasnya berharap sesuatu padanya ibu laki-laki cantiknya.

" Eomma aku tidak mau menikah dengannya. " Seru luhan kencang.

" mau atau tidak kau harus menikah dengannya Luhan. " Jawab heechul cepat.

" tapi aku ingin menikah dengan yifan. Yifan bukan dia eomma. "

" Yifan masih di kanada. Eomma mau kau menikah dengan sehun. Tidak ada penolakan. "

Dan setelahnya ahnya ada rengekan-rengekan luhan juga jawaban tegas heechul. Sesekali juga luhan akan melirik sang ayah, Siwon untuk meminta bantuan tapi sang ayah hanya mengedikan bahunya dan kata-taka terima saja.

Oh berakhirlah hidup luhan setelah ini.

Sedangkan sehun hanya diam. Karena sebelum pertemuann ini berlangsung ibunya sudah menjelaskan perihal ini. Awalnya ia juga menolak mentah-mentah seperti luhan, Tapi setelah ibunya menjelaskan sebab-musabab kenapa ia yang di jodohkan bukannya kakaknya Yifan atau kris sembari menyodorkan sebuah foto.

Foto orang yang begitu terlihat cantik, manis, Polos dan bersih yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatiaannya. Dan sehun bersumpah orang itu akan menjadi miliknya untuk selama-lamanya dan tak akan ada yang bisa menentang itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Did ?**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _ **T+**_

 _HunHan_

' _**Luhan di jodohkan oleh keluarganya dengan anak sulung keluarga Wu. Tapi karena suatu hal, Luhan akhirnya menikah dengan anak bungsu keluarga Wu yaitu... Wu Shixun. '**_

 _OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD, Alur gaje, Lime, Lemon, Cerita pasaran, Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^ᴥ^

Setelah tiba di area parkir. Sehun langsung membuka pintu Mobilnya dan meletakkan Luhan di Kursi samping kemudi lalu merendahkan kursi itu supaya Luhan Pria Pujaannya tidak merasa bahwa pungungnya baru saja di pukuli ketika Lelaki cantik itu bangun. Bukankah Sehun Tipe Pria idama hmm?

Menutup pintunya. Lalu berjalan ke Pintu satunya dan Masuk kesana untuk segera Menyalakan mesin. Tapi, Sehun Malah terdiam lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke kursi samping kemudinya.

Oh lihatlah ada anak kecil berusia 5 tahun sedang tidur disana dengan nyanyaknya. Kalian tahu, Sehun bisa di tuduh telah menculik anak itu jika saja Orang-orang itu tidak tahu siapa Luhan. Yang pada kenyataannya beda 3 tahun dengannya. Oh benar-benar penipuan besarkan?

Tapi jangan berfikir luhan penipu okey? Karena Luhan bukan anggota Dari manusia seperti itu. Dimata sehun Luhan itu seorang pencuri. Ah lebih tepatnya Pencuri hati sehun yang sudah berkarat dan mungkin berlumut dan mustahil bisa di buka.

Tak mau membuang waktu lama untuk sekedar memandangi luhan yang sedang tidur . Tapi selalu menyedot perhatiannya, Meskipun lelaki cantik itu tak dalam keadaan sadar membuat sehun terjerat dan semakin terjerat oleh pesona Babyface Luhan.

Dan suara mesin berderung menandakan kepergian Sehun dari area Parkir Pantai. Pantai yang menjadi tempat pertama Sehun dan Luhan menghabiskan waktu Kencan Pertamanya. Pantai itu sedikit jauh dari daerah tinggal Sehun ataupun Luhan Oleh karenanya sehun menancab gasnya tinggi-tinggi.

Oh Ayolah ini pertama kalinya sehun berkencan dengan Luhan. Lelaki tampan itu tak mau dimarahi oleh Ibu Luhan yang cerewetnya Melebihi Pedagang ikan di pasar dan Lelaki cantik yang berjuluk Cinderella Man itu sebagai Lelaki yang tak bertanggung jawab.

Karena sehun sudah berjanji untuk tak Pulang larut pada Heechul Ibu Luhan. Bisa-bisa lelaki yang terkenal kejam seperti ibu tiri itu Berfikir bahwa Sehun Menculik Luhan, Lalu menyandranya dan Memperkosanya selama berhari-hari di Vila yang ada di pedesaan Milik keluarga Oh.

Astaga, Sehun akan benar-benar melakukan itu. Lelaki tampan itu tak akan segan-segan Untuk melakukannya sepenuh hati Jika Ia tak mengingat siapa Ibu Luhan?

Ah memikirkan ini membuat suatu sensasi yang meletup-letup di dadanya. Ini membuatnya tak sabar untuk segera menikahi Luhan dan menjadikannya sebagai miliknya untuk selama-lamanya. Hanya Untuknya dan dirinya saja.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Mobil sehun tiba di kemdiaman Keluarga Luhan. Bersyukur karena jalan di korea akan sepi dan lenggang pada malam hari ataupun Pagi Mungkin. Hei apakah kalian pernah mendengar bahwa jalanan di korea pernah macet? Sorry, Ini Korea Bukan Jakarta. Macet! Not Korean Style.

Heechul membukakan Pintu untuk sehun. Ketika Lelaki tampan itu mengendong anaknya ala Bridal. Oh Kelihatannya Anak laki-laki cantiknya benar-benar kelelahan setelah menjalani kencan Pertamanya dengan Sehun?

Heechul berjalan didepan untuk memimpin jalan menuju kamar Luhan. Setelah itu ia membuka pintunya dan Sehun masuk membaringkan Luhan disana.

Membenarkan selimutnya. Heechul beralih memandang Sehun yang masih disana.

" Apakah Semuanya berjalan dengan Baik, Sehunnie? " Tanya Heechul pelan.

" Ye. " Sehun menganggukan Kepalanya dan menjawab pertanyaan Heechul.

" Ayo makan malamlah dulu disini? " Ajak Heechul sambil berdiri dan Mengiring Sehun untuk keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga.

" Aniyo, Eomma. Aku langsung Pulang saja. "

" Oh Baiklah. Salam Untuk Kibum Eomma Ne? "

" Ne. "

Dua minggu berlalu. Dan selama itu lelaki pucat bermarga Oh dan bernama Sehun itu tak menghubunginya. Ah Luhan jadi merasa sedang di permainkan Oleh Pria itu. Tapi, Itu tidak mungkin terjadi mengingat Ini Perjodohan Keluarga.

Tapi kenapa Sehun tak pernah menghubunginya atau apapun yang menandakan Aktifitas kehidupannya. Dan ini? Lelaki Pucat sekaligus tampan yang jujur saja membuat Luhan Iri itu Bahkan tak menampakan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Menyebalkan!

" Sial, Oh sehun Si- "

Gerutuan Luhan terputus saat telinganya menangkap Dering Telephone Rumahnya. Luhan yang memang sedang di Ruang Tengah yang Khusus di gunakan Ruang Keluarga itu Langsung saja menerjang Telephone rumahnya yang ada di Sudut Ruangan itu.

" Hallo? " Sapa Luhan.

" Hallo Luhannie. " Jawab Sebuah suara merdu di ujung sana.

Oh suara ini Lebih indah dari pada suara lelaki Pucat yanag terdengar serak dan berat Sarat akan Gairah Mirip seperti Des... ahan.

" Eoh Jongie Eomma! Apa kabar? " Luhan tahu itu Calon Ibu Mertuanya. Jaejeong.

" Baik sayang. Bagaimana Kabar Luhan disana? "

" Baik Eomma. "

" Apa Hari ini Luhanie Sibuk? " Tanya Jeajeong.

Luhan Mengerutkan dahinya. Seperti Jaejeong ingin meminta bantuan Luhan, Tapi untuk apa?

" Aku tidak sedang sibuk Eomma. Memang kenapa? "

" Begini Luhanie. Eomma Dan Appa Akan pergi untuk menghadiri Acara Pernikahan Saudara Eomma yang ada di luar kota. Jadi Sehun kami tinggal sendiri. Bisakah Luhanie menemaninya untuk hari ini? "

" Baiklah Eomma Luhan akan kesana. "

" Benarkah! Oh Terimakasih sayang kau memang Menantuku yang Baik hati. Baiklah kalau begitu Eomma Tutup Telephonenya Ne? "

Sambungan terputus. Luhan Harus mencerna dan Menelaah apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. Jongie Eomma memintanya untuk datang kekediaman keluarga Oh, Dan Ini Masih sanga Pagi untuk bepergian keluar Rumah, Dan Juga Luhan Belum Mandi. Jadi Apa hal yang harus Luhan Lakukan sekarang?

Tentu saja jawabannya adalah Mandi. Dan dengan tergesa-gesa Luhan menaiki tanggan lalu membanting Pintu Kamarnya keras-keras. Setelah itu tak lama terdengar Suara Air yang keluar dari Shower dan senandung Kecil dari kamar Luhan.

Suasana Sepi langsung menyerang Luhan, ketika lelaki cantik bak Perempuan itu sampai di kediaman Keluarga Oh.

 _Kenapa sepi sekali? Apa Penghuninya seperti Vampir itu semua, Jadi Suasanya sampai Sepi mencekam seperti ini. Oh aku berasa berada di dalam Kuburan._

Seorang Maid wanita Parubaya membukakan Pintu Untuk Luhan. Luhan memandang Maid itu bingung, Sedangkan sang maid hanya menundukan kepalanya Hormat.

" Tuan Muda, Ada di dalam Nona. " Ucapnya pelan Memberitahu Luhan.

Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat, Ketika mendengar Kata _Nona_ yang Maid itu katakan? Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa Luha itu Lelaki, Ssang Namja. Lantas Kenapa Maid itu memanggilnya _Nona_ hah?

Maid itu memberitahu kamar sehun yang mana. Dan Luhan naik ke tangga untuk mencari Kamar sehun, Hingga tibalah dia di depan pintu bercat Putih. _Pintunya berwarna Putih sendiri, Sedangkan yang lain Berwarna Hitam._

Luhan memegang gagang Pintunya. Dan,

 _CLEK_

Pintunya tidak di kunci. Tanpa ragu Luhan melangkahkan Kaki kecilnya kedalam. Dilihatnya baik-baik Kamar milik sehun, Semuanya tertata rapih dan bersih. Dan jangan Lupakan Kesan Manly -nya.

Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Kamar Luhan yang di penuhi Barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan HelloKitty dan Rusa Kecil, Oh di kamar Luhan juga ada Berbagai Pernak pernik dari Club kesukaannya _Manchester United_. Tapi itupun hanya sedikit, Sedikit sekali.

Suara percikan Air memasuki pendengaran Luhan. Asal suara itu dari balik Pintu berwarna senada dengan Pintu sebelumnya. Oh Apakah si Tuan Es Sehun itu sedang Mandi?

Sepertinya tebakan Luhan benar. Melanjutkan Kegiatannya untuk mengamati barang-barang yang ada di kamar sehun. Maju ke Meja Belajar milik Sehun. Dan,

 **APA**?

Menyebalkan. Di Dinding Meja belajar itu banyak sekali Foto Perempuan yang Luhan yakini Adalah Foto-foto Pacar Sehun. Benar-benar!

Oh ternyata si Tuan Oh itu Player ya? Awas saja!

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
